


Act One Scene One

by tonnaree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, keeping it simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in my favorite Sherlock forum posted the question "What do you think the first scene of S4 will be."  I meant my answer as a joke but it wouldn't leave my head until I did this thing with it.  It's not much but I'd be honored if you'd read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act One Scene One

He no longer dreams of sweltering heat and the screams of dying men. He no longer dreams of a dark coat spread on the pavement stained with tears and blood. John Watson is no stranger to nightmares but they are different now.

Now he dreams a flash of red wool, blonde hair and small hands wielding silent death. Her words are bullets rending the fabric of his sleep. 

“How badly do you want to find out?”  
“I will do anything to stop that from happening”

John groans, his head tossing on the pillow. His arm is raised across his face as if blocking a blow, his body tense with anxiety.

A second voice speaks in his mind now, weak with pain and loss.

“Because you choose her.”  
“You may need to restart my heart.”

John jerks himself awake, limbs trembling and short of breath, sheets fisted in his hands. His eyes search every dark corner of the room, seeking something, anything to ground him back to reality. They come to rest on the figure beside him in the bed.

Sherlock leans up on one elbow, eyes filled with questions. He lays a steady hand on John's shoulder waiting for him to wake fully.

John shakes under the touch as Sherlock speaks quietly, asking everything with one word, “Mary?” 

John nods and turns to him, leaning down into Sherlock’s warmth , burying his face into the other man’s shoulder . “Mary,” he answers roughly, as if the utterance is painful. “It’s always Mary.” 

Sherlock feels rather than sees John’s tears. They land hot and angry on his skin. Now he wraps his arms around John, trying to pull him from the nightmare. Sherlock traces lines of comfort where ever he can reach, stroking cool hands over flushed skin, each pass a soft reassurance. 

The gesture was not meant to arouse but John’s body responds instinctively. His fear and fury still burn but now that heat surges into the space between them and becomes want. John fiercely presses his lips to Sherlock’s. his tongue seeking, demanding entrance. Sherlock accepts the kiss and returns it in kind, his own need rising. John pulls back only long enough to gasp in Sherlock’s ear, “make me forget.” 

At those words Sherlock groans. Hands that had stopped on John’s waist travel down to grab the curve of his arse. He pulls John to him roughly, hard enough to leave black and blue evidence of his ardor, and grinds. 

The shudder that goes through John now has nothing to do with nightmares. His hard breath speaks only of desire. Sherlock has begun to rock their hips together building a delicious friction. Dropping kisses over John’s face and neck Sherlock whispers to him, pouring declarations of ownership and devotion into his skin. With each pass of Sherlock’s lips, John arches eagerly into his touch, whining low in his throat. “please”

They roll together until John is on his back. Sherlock spreads his lover’s legs and crouches between them. The two men lock eyes for a moment as the air grows thick and palatable. Sherlock bends slightly, just enough so that he can bring their cocks together and wrap his hand around them both. He begins to work with long firm strokes, his way eased by streaks of sweat and precum. Already riding the edge, John closes his eyes now, trusting himself to Sherlock. 

They are close now, the two of them, in sync in this as in everything else. They move together frantically chasing release.. Sherlock had offered tenderness at John’s waking but knows that is not what John needs now. He needs inflamed flesh and bitten lips. He needs taunt muscles and ragged lungs. He needs Sherlock on and in and around him. With a few final strokes the pleasure breaks over them both like a sudden thunder storm and they cum one after the other. 

Coming down the two men remain tangled, they nuzzle each other and murmur promises in to the dark. “John, “Sherlock begins his voice heavy with emotion, “Remember this. This is who we are now and I will allow nothing, no one to take it from us.”

John raises a hand to rest on Sherlock’s chest, savoring the strong heartbeat, the solid reality of his greatest love and simply replies, “we’ve earned it.”

Quiet falls around them now, soft and warm as they settle into each other and let sleep reclaim them. They are together and nightmares are forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wild women of BBC Sherlock Fan Forum  
> http://sherlock.boardhost.com/index.php
> 
> Especially my fellow members of the Official Society of Aggressive Johnlockers. You all inspire me every day. xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
